


Two Years

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kim Jongin and Lee Taemin don't get to do military service together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years

Judging from the look on Jongin’s face, he didn’t know about the party or that it was in honor of Taemin’s homecoming. Moonkyu had probably wanted to laugh at the look on Jongin’s face but the joke was on Moonkyu – he was passed out on the couch with doodles all over his face.

Two years is a long time and finally all the obstacles that kept them from seeing each other seem to fall away. Except now Jongin is pushing back against the wall as though he hopes it will swallow him. Taemin himself can’t move which is in direct opposition of what he wants to do – bulldoze a path through everyone standing between him and Jongin. As it is, all he can do is remind himself to take a breath, then the next, then the next.

Jinki is saying something but all Taemin can hear is the wild beating of Jongin’s heart or is it his heart? He figures it’s all the same because his breathing is now matched to the rise and fall of Jongin’s chest. And it only seems to get stronger…the ache to be impossibly close to the oscillator of his life.

He’s about to make a move but Jongin beats him to it, disappearing among the crowd but not quite as Taemin’s eyes find his mop of hair heading in the direction of his bedroom.

Twenty minutes – that’s how long Taemin thinks Jongin needs to calm down. It’s also how long it takes Jongin to finish showering; Taemin enters Jongin’s bedroom just as Jongin pulls down a clean white t-shirt over his torso.

Their eyes meet and Taemin’s lopsided smile seems to ask: Are you well?

Jongin’s eyes say that he is well, but it’s a sad expression.

Taemin looks down at his combat boots because he doesn’t know what to do about that expression. He’s afraid of what two years has done to them. He’s afraid Jongin’s changed. He’s afraid he’s changed. Still, he takes a step towards Jongin and hopes that Jongin will meet him half way. Jongin doesn’t. He’s rooted to the ground beneath him. The ache to be impossibly close only grows stronger and Taemin takes another step even though it looks like Jongin’s about to bolt out of the room.

His lips attach to Jongin’s and soon it feels like he’s drowning. It’s always been like that; kissing Jongin like he’s trying to consume his soul but winding up breathless instead.


End file.
